Plot Bunnies and Ideas
by NeutralPanda123
Summary: This is a collection of ideas that I have had over the time I have been on this site. Some of these may blossom to become one-shots or stories. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE CHAP 1!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, alright, I know I said I would try and update sooner, please put away the pitchforks and torches, it was just a matter of really bad circumstances. My grandfather had a stroke, and because he lives in the middle-a-nowhere Arizona, he had to get airlifted to the hospital. For the past few months, we have been helping moniter his health and get his finacial situtation situated.**

 **Now I really shouldn't be doing this, but I have lost alot of interest in my old stories. As of now, I don't know if I should continue those. For right now, though, until I gain inspiration once again for one of those stories, any takers are welcome to PM me and adopt those stories. Hopefully you can develop those better than I did.**

 **Now this 'story', is really just going to be a collection of ideas I have had over the years. Some of them will continue on to become actual stories if I have enough inspiration. This will be listed as a RWBY fanfiction because I have been rewatching all three current volumes(I absolutley LOVE RWBY) and a few of these 'plot bunnies' will be straight RWBY fanfictions or RWBY crossovers.**

 **If any of you would like to discuss adopting a few of these ideas, I am welcome to hold a conversation over PM.**

 **As I have said, I am really sorry for the inconvenience, it was a matter of timing and circumstance that has caused me to make this decision.**

 **Thank you for your continued support,**

 **NeutralPanda123**

 **P.S. This does not by any mean suggest I am out of the game. I just wish to have a little more time for myself and my family. I promise to continue soon, I just need to take care of family first.**


	2. The REAL Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright guys, I've decided to post the first chapter, at least the first real chapter. Again, I'm sorry, but I feel as I have made the right choice and will stick by it. As of now, I'm done with the sappy stuff, and welcome you to the first 'plot bunny'. I thought of this when I forst played Watch Dogs. I had a great time playing this for the first time. Of course, I was a bit peeved that the graphics got downgraded from E3, but alot of those games are run on high-end gaming PC's, so...**

 **Anyways, here is how Jaune is on the run from the FBI and the Schnee family. I did it for the lulz.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the series RWBY**

 **Talking:** "Yo, wazzup."

 **Thinking:** 'Ice cream and a ship.'

 **The REAL Chapter 1: On the Run**

"Whoa! I never knew Weiss had this much money!" Whispered/shouted a 17 year old blonde young man, who was also in the process of 'accidetally' hacking the Schnee family bank account.

The young man's name was Jaune. Jaune Arc actually. And he had been hacking since he was a young child of 8 years.

Coming from the "esteemed Arc family line" and being the only male heir of 8 children, he had quite alot of pressure on him. Not only was he "destined" to become a great hunter, he was also expected to take over the Arc family buisiness when he turned of age.

Jaune, being exceptionally smarter than the other children, decided that it was too much trouble, and avoided that topic as much as possible. All the young Arc heir wanted to do was live a fairly simple life with his family, in peace and quiet.

When word got out of that particular comment to his stick-in-the-mud father, he was ashamed of his son, but respected his choices all the same.

Once his father had stopped pressuring him to take over the family buisiness, he was stripped of his title of heir to the Arc family, which was then given to his oldest sister, who was currently finishing her education at Vale to get her PhD in buisiness management.

Of course though, with all choices come responsibilties. His father had threatened him with disownment if he didn't start doing something productive with his life. Jaune knew his father. He would DEFINITLEY follow through with the threat.

'I knew taking computer science in high school would come in handy one day!' Jaune thought excitedly.

"Alright, I have about 45 seconds before the Schnee's private investigators notice me... let's see how much I can steal before that happens." Jaune muttered to himself, quietly of course.

 **This is a line break. Whoop-dee-do.**

"Shit! Shit, shit, Oumdamnit! I thought I had more time!" Shouted the same blonde boy.

Pulling up his disposable cell-phone and flipping open the top, he began to dial a number.

"Hey! You there? ...Yeah, the plan didn't go as expected. I'm inside an alley, on third and Oum street. Yeah, I get it, just hurry your ass up, okay?!" Taking a deep breath of relief, Jaune broke the phone in half and tossed it into the dumpster behind him.

"Hey mister, you didn't think people actually wouldn't notice you running down the street, did you?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted the older blonde boy.

"Hey, you shouldn't be shouting, they'll be on you real quick." the younger girl said in a panic, waving her hands around frantically.

Looking around for any pursuers, and finding none, the boy turned back and glared at the younger girl.

"What do you want?" he hissed angrily.

"Jeez, calm down dude, I only want to help." she hissed back.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't _need_ your help, okay? Now get out of here kid, before you get hurt." he dismissed casually.

"We'll see about that in about...oh, thirty seconds." she smirked haughtily.

Turning around to look at the girl with an incredulous look, it was only then that he began to take in her features.

She was really, _really_ tiny, almost standing at the bottom of his chest. Her hair and eyes were strange, to say the least. Her eyes were typically pink and brown, but about every two or so blinks, they changed color. Her hair followed the same color scheme, being ver long as well.

She had a sizable bust, not too small, but just enough to be noticed from the first look. Her, _ahem_ , **backside** , was very perky, and she carried around a very ornamental looking umbrella.

If he had to guess, her name had something to do with neopolitan ice cream.

"Wait, what did you say?" he questioned to the girl.

"Look behind you." she muttered quietly, although her mouth didn't move. Oh well, Jaune wouldn't judge.

Peering over the dumpster he was hiding behind and looking at the entrance of the alleyway, he saw two of the Schnee's private police force looking for someone, him specifically.

"Shit! I thought I lost them four blocks ago! How the hell did they find me?" he whispered to himself quietly.

Looking at the girl, he saw her put a finger to her lips, the universal sign for _shut your mouth_ , and quietly shatter like a glass window.

Looking around in a panic, he found that she had left him to his own devices to deal with the investigators.

Reaching into the back of his blue colored jeans, Jaune began to pull out a revolver. Taking aim at the two investigators he began to pull back the hammer slowly, as if any small movement would alert the slowly approaching police.

Just as he finished pulling back the hammer, he saw a movement above him on the roof of a building. They small movement soon turned into a sprint, and a jump off of the building. Looking closely at the figure who was almost certainly comitting suicide, he noticed it was the same girl from a minute ago.

Landing quietly behind the investigators she began to ready her umbrella for what looked like a hit to the head.

Swinging her umbrella, he heard the distinct 'thump' of a body hitting the floor.

"What the-" the guard tried to finish before he too was knocked out from a blow to the head.

Looking up from the fallen guards, the girl looked at the slowly rising boy and proceeded to smile mischeviously at him.

"...Who are you?" he asked cautiously, his hand still on the trigger of his revolver.

"You may call me Neopolitan, or Neo for short. My boss would like to speak with you Jaune Arc." she replied, almost happy he asked.

'I knew it had something to do with neopolitan.' he deadpanned to himself.

"So...are you gonna follow me or not?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Looking down at the to unconsious, and certainly concussed men, Jaune decided to play it smart and follow her lead.

"Sure, take me away short stuff." he replied to the amused looking girl.

Walking away she motioned for the blonde to follow.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship"

 **Chapter End**

 **A/N: I think this turned out really well! Better than most of the chapters in my regular stories at least...oh well. So how did you guys like it? Thanks for reading, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**

 **R &R**

 **NeutralPanda123**


End file.
